The mission of the UW CFAR Developmental Core is to support career development of young scientists from a variety of disciplines into research careers related to HIV/AIDS and to foster collaboration among UW CFAR investigators. This mission is articulated through three specific aims, the first of which is to provide research support (New Investigator Awards [NIAs] and Trainee Support Grants) to junior investigators. The second aim is to enhance career development, communication among investigators and multidisciplinary research by sponsoring an annual CFAR Symposium. The third aim is to provide initial support for HIV/AIDS research in important new research areas (Emerging Opportunity Grants [EOGs]). A Core Director and Associate Director organize the Core's activities. The CFAR Executive Committee, composed of senior scientists with a wide range of HIV/AIDS-related expertise, will serve as the Developmental Core Committee. The Developmental Core collaborates with all other CFAR cores and scientific programs. The Core's awards will be awarded on a competitive basis to applicants from the UW and affiliated institutions (and University of Hawaii for NIAs). Explicit policies and procedures for each type of award and activity, including eligibility criteria, review committee membership, selection criteria, mentorship for NIA recipients, and specific measurable value-added indicators exist for each core activity. Selection of NIA recipients will be based on merit of the proposed research, qualifications and academic potential of the investigator, potential contribution of the research to the HIV/AIDS field, and relevance to UW CFAR. NIA applications from minority investigators and which involve multidisciplinary projects will be encouraged. Recipients of NIAs will each have a CFAR mentor and a Mentoring Committee. Indicators of success for the NIA program include number of applications with fundable scores, number of funded NIAs, accomplishment of NIA goals, adequate progress on annual NIA written reports, resulting publications, future exogenous funding and number of awardees with careers as HIV/AIDS researchers. The CFAR Symposium showcases local HIV/AIDS research, especially that of NIA and EOG recipients and CFARfunded projects. These activities provide value to the UW and national HIV/AIDS research communities by fostering high quality HIV/AIDS research now and in the future. Lay Description: This project will provide support to help young scientists have successful careers as HIV researchers and help UW HIV researchers communicate and work together better. The project will result in more advances in knowledge about many aspects of HIV; this should help to prevent spread of HIV and improve the health of persons with HIV infection.